


Kinky ;)

by Dark_x_Knight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sans, Dirty Talk, F/M, Innocent Reader, Mention of the BONE ZONE, No actual sex, Reader has a pee kink, Reader pees herself, Sans CUMforts reader, Sans has a bad mouth, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight
Summary: Your knees dig into the carpet. Realization dawning on you. You have to pee.





	Kinky ;)

You have been lounging in front of the T.V. for a few hours now. Controller in hand, and playing Skyrim of all games. You are addicted. Your stomach lies flat against the seat of a chair pulled up in front of you. 

You bite your lip as your butt wiggles. You don't know why, but the pressure of a full bladder always turns you on. It makes it worse knowing that Sans is behind you on the couch napping. It just makes you feel..., naughty.

Like having a full bladder was some kind of deep, dark sin. Blood rushs to your cheeks. Your thighs pressing and rubbing together. Trying to ignore the need to relieve yourself. You only had 1200 more gold to get, to get the most expensive house in Skyrim! 

You were after all 24 unusual gems for a crown. You read up on what it could do, and you WANTED it. And one of them just happened to be in that VERY expensive house. (Well, expensive to you. Sense you're only a level 22) You arch your back and whimper. The need becoming overwhelming. It overtaking your senses. So overwhelming you don't realize that the snores behind you have stopped. You jump as a skeleton hand clasps your hip in a tight grip. You nearly spasm into orgasim. Nearly wetting yourself in the process. You look behind you at the skeleton. Sans's eye sockets are pitch black. Staring down at you.

"Keep moving like that, and I might just take you to the BONE ZONE." He said before releasing his hand from your hip. His phalanges barely skimming over the curve of your butt as he leans back into the couch. His eyes back to normal. Staring right at your backside. You turn back to your game. Your thighs pressed tightly together. Your teeth clentched shut. 'Did he mean he was gonna hurt you? What was the "BONE ZONE". That sounds pretty grim.' You were so scared you didn't want to move. Hell, you could barely play your game! 

Half an hour later, and you were ready to burst. You are scared to move, not because of Sans, but because every time you unclenched your thighs it would trickle down your legs. 

You're so embarrassed. To be peeing yourself like a two year old. Sans had gone back to sleep 10 minutes after seeing that you had done what he asked. His soft snores a small comfort in this bad situation. 

Bye now, you had gotten the house and was in the middle of growing a family. Lucia from whiterun, and Blaise from some lady's farm. Both street kids who were treated very unfairly. You liked to spoil them so much. It made your heart swell every time they called you ma/mama. 

You were now going to the temple of Mara to marry your Orc follower. He's a strong warrior and will be able to protect the family when you were away. 

You sigh in pain, as your thigh muscles start to tire and hurt. It becoming a struggle to keep the pee in. You can feel it starting to trickle down your thighs in thin wet lines.

\---Sans's Pov---

I've been faking sleep now for 20 minutes. Watching (Y/N) play her game. Watching her build her little family. I could see the pride in her every time one of the two children called out to her character. Made me imagine her in real life with a couple of 'em. Making my cheeks flush blue. 

I can imagine her round with child and kissing me on my head as I head out the door for work. Telling me to do my best and try not to nod off during my shift. Of course, I would do anything for her. I would work myself to the BONE to make her happy. 

I slowly come back to myself as I hear quiet sobbing. I look at (Y/N). She has her head buried in her arms. Her thighs twitching as pee runs down her thighs. 

\---Your Pov---

'I-I can feel it happening. Oh god, its coming. I-I can't hold it anymore!' You sob in relief and embarrassment as it trails down your legs, almost freely. 

The pleasure rushing through your body. You feel a wind caress your body before feeling boney fingers lifting your legs one at a time and something being slipped under them. 

You feel a hand rubbing circles in your back and one rubbing your hip. As you relax you feel the flood gates open. You nearly scream as you orgasim. 

The hands on your back instantly still as you pant and try to catch your breath. That was intense. You thought to yourself. Feeling the pressure on your back and hip remove themselves you look back. 

You see sans. His eyes black. On his knees behind you. You start crying again. Apologies raining from your mouth. 

His low, threatening growl shutting you up instantly. He presses his boney finger tips against your wet, hot core. 

"What..., was that?" He questions. You sit there for a moment before responding. Fear still icing over your veins. 

"I-I peed myself?" You tell him. And flinch when his growl gets louder. 

"Not that. You came, didn't you. You nasty little slut. You pissed yourself like a germy little child waiting for a diaper change." 

You tear up at his harsh words. Feeling even worse with his two fingers pressed up against your core, circling your slick clit. You hunch over crying. Feeling horrible. Feeling ashamed. Embarrassed. Weak. 

You feel his arms wrap around your waist. Pulling you against his chest. Rocking you back and forth. A soft purr vibrating against your back. Your body relaxes against his. His long boney fingers gently press against your lip. Your slick rubbing off of his fingers. You flick out your tongue, tasting yourself. 

He quietly groans beside your ear. Pressing your body against his. His fingers press past your lips. Your tongue lifting them up against the roof of your mouth as you suckle them. You moan as his other hand begins working you up again. You grind your pelvis down on his circling fingers. 

Some time later he gently brought you to climax a second time that night. He folds you against his ribs on the couch after getting you cleaned up. Your head tucked under his boney chin. He brushes his fingers through your still damp hair. You softly falling into sleep under his gentle love and care. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll like. Please, leave a comment and slap on those kudos! Thank you.


End file.
